


Permission.

by joshlerfreak



Series: Humping Adventures [2]
Category: BLURRYFACE - Twenty One Pilots (Album), Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Assault, Blowjobs, Cock Slut, Control Kink, Daddy Kink, Deepthroating, Dominance, Frottage, Grinding, Groping, Headspace, Impulse Control, Josh wants to use and be used, M/M, NOT RAPE, Nipple Licking, Nipple Play, Nipples, PWP, Permission/consent, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn With Plot, Rape/Non-con Elements, Role Reversal, Role Switching, Slut Shaming, Submission, Switching, Throat Fucking, Tyler likes it, but Josh needs to get permission, cock rubbing, degrading, humping, porn without
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-05 06:19:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184596
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joshlerfreak/pseuds/joshlerfreak
Summary: Josh starts to get a little too close for comfort and forgets that boundaries are a thing that exists.Tyler is upset by this.They talk about how to solve the negative feelings while still keeping the control.Will have multiple chapters but it's all ends in just ~pure smut~





	1. obtaining permission

It was after a show nearing the last half of the tour when Tyler started to notice how Josh was behaving differently. They hugged and high-fived like usual on stage and then left after Tyler said his last words into the mic.

Then as they went down the stag stairs to backstage, Tyler felt Josh gently lay his hand over Tyler's ass for a few seconds. Tyler looks over and sees Josh smiling and thanking the stage manager for that night. His hand leaves Tyler's ass and Tyler tries to forget anything ever happened.

'He probably didn't realize what he was touching,' Tyler thought to himself.

As they went backstage, they finished showering and packing their equipment up before heading to the hotel.

Tyler tries to forget.

However, when Josh squeezes Tyler's ass tightly before they head on stage a week later, Tyler furrows his eyebrows and looks at Josh confusedly. Josh simply stare towards the stage as if he didn't even talk to Tyler. Tyler tries to forget. Again.

And after the show, in the dressing room as Tyler walks past Josh who just finished showering, he feels a strong hand cup his cock through his jeans tightly. Tyler jumps, looking down as the hand leaves the space and Josh heads to his suitcase to get clothes, dressing himself for the ride to the hotel. Tyler freezes, breathing heavily before closing the bathroom door and glancing down at his cock that slowly but surely starts to stiffen up to its hardest.

Tyler sighs.

The lingering touches stay for weeks and Tyler is afraid to say anything. They act as if nothing is ever happening and Tyler wonders what's going through Josh's head. As Tyler is thinking hard about this subject matter, he feels Josh brush by him through the doorway. Tyler's breath being caught in his throat as Josh leans forward, pausing at the door and grabbing the doorjamb above Tyler's head. Tyler's eyebrows furrow-he's taken aback as his breath gets caught in his throat.

Josh lets his hand fall to Tyler's crotch, gripping a hold of Tyler's soft cock through his sweatpants and he's sure that Josh can tell he's not wearing underwear. Tyler grunts uncomfortably, a shocked noise flowing from his lips as his arms tighten around himself to try and protect whatever he has left of himself to hide from his best friend.

Josh holds Tyler's soft cock gently, Tyler stiff as a rock as Josh gently starts to fondle Tyler's privates. Gulping, Tyler doesn't know how to react as Josh keeps his head facing away, not once looking Tyler in the eye. Tyler looks down, knowing that any moment he'll start to get hard if Josh doesn't walk away now.

Looking down, Tyler watches as Josh squats slightly, slotting his legs to straddle Tyler's leg and then stand straight so that his upper thigh catches Tyler's balls abrasively. Tyler's yelps, noticing that Josh sighs as he ruts against Tyler's hip bone. The action takes less than five seconds-all in which Tyler grows more confused while Josh humps a second time straight into Tyler's thigh.

Then, he's gone.

Tyler gulps, cupping his own privates because of the sudden loss of touch. Shuddering, Tyler closes his eyes and whimpers quietly to himself, wishing he could have answers.

The next morning, Tyler finds himself staring at Josh from across the room. He waits patiently, when finally Josh looks back and smiles as if nothing has ever happened.

This starts to anger Tyler.

So once all the professional guests have left, Tyler follows Josh back to their vehicle and makes sure to sit in the back next to him. A few of the crew sit up front, ignoring the two boys who sit side by side. Tyler waits until about halfway through the drive before he feels a hand gently nudge his thigh. He ignores it, the hand resting on his inner thigh and fingers gently prying their way around Tyler's soft parts between his legs. Tyler quickly grabs Josh's hand and reaches over, forcing Josh to look him in the eye. Josh's expression is neutral as Tyler picks up his hand and laces his fingers in between Josh's. Josh's corner of his mouth quirks up momentarily before he looks away. Tyler leans back into his comfortable sitting position, looking out the window.

Josh pulls Tyler's hand into his lap, Tyler ignoring the action and simply keeping hold of Josh's hand. However, Tyler starts to feel a gentle pattern and tempo against his hand. He glances over to see Josh rutting up against the back of Tyler's hand that's laced in his. Tyler pulls away but Josh tightens his grip, huffing quietly.

Josh won't look Tyler in the eye as Tyler furrows his eyebrow and watches as Josh's hip movement starts to get desperate. Tyler sighs, looking out the window. There's shuffling noises a few seconds later and Tyler feels a warmth against his hand. Tyler closes his eyes, turning his head but not opening his eyes quite yet.

When he does, he notices Josh has placed his head in his other hand to hide his expression. Glancing down Tyler sees Josh's red and aching, hard cock poking out of his pants that are pushed down just enough. Tyler holds his breath, hoping Josh doesn't notice Tyler's own arousal twitching to life.

Tyler gulps, watching as Josh stirs his hips to rub the tip in surely the most unsatisfying way possible. Tyler shivers, gently pulling his hand from Josh's and placing it over Josh's cock softly, in a caring way almost. Josh sighs in relief but Tyler doesn't move, simply holding Josh's cock and feeling the softness of his shaft wiggle under his cupped palm.

Tyler feels Josh's eyes on him now, but Tyler ignores him as payback, simply holding Josh's stuff cock until he feels it start to shrink down. A limp, warm, fleshy organ now lay under his fingers, giving Josh no satisfaction to the event that just occurred. Tyler was grinning to himself in his mind, his fingers gently fondling for a moment to hold Josh's most vulnerable possession in its most vulnerable state.

Josh inhales sharply as Tyler hooks a finger underneath his soft cock to pinch at his scrotum gently. Then, Tyler looks over to tuck Josh into his underwear and back into his jeans. Josh then realizes they're at the hotel. Tyler hops out of the van and Josh follows, heading upstairs to their hotel room that they share.

When Josh closes the door behind him, the last thing he expects is for Tyler to grip him by his collar and shove him up against the wall with the most glorious, pissed off expression plastered on his face.

If Josh didn't know any better, he would actually think that Tyler was angry with him. But Tyler never got angry with him, right?

"What the fuck." Tyler growls, wanting to beat the ever loving shit out of his so loved best friend. Josh gulps when he hears this tone.

Josh stays quiet, suddenly feeling upset with himself and wondering instantly how badly he fucked up their lives. All because he started thinking of Tyler in a different light.

"You think it's okay to grab me without my permission!" Tyler growls, throwing Josh to the side and watching as he stumbled further into the room. Tyler head out his hand, letting Josh know to stay away from him.

Josh stands steady with his feet separated in a firm stance.

Tyler turns around and brings his arms up to behind his head. Josh doesn't register that Tyler's starting to have an anxiety attack until the man sits down gently and wraps his own arms around himself. Josh gulps, walking over and resting his hands on either of his shoulders.

"Don't touch me," Tyler says, feeling Josh only pull him closer. Tyler shakes, pushing Josh away and leaning against the wall with his knees against his chest.

Josh sits a foot away, his hand on Tyler's waist while Tyler tries to contain and handle himself and his issues before facing the biggest problem at hand.

When Tyler calms down, he stays where he is, yet turns around to stare at Josh who looks embarrassed and ashamed all in one.

Tyler sighs letting his legs stretch out in front of him next to Josh's. Josh's feet sit next to Tyler's hip and Tyler's feet sit next to Josh's hip. Josh looks at his hands in his lap and grips his pant fabric tightly to distract himself.

"Why?" Tyler finally whispers, that word being the only thing he can think of saying.

Josh stays silent for a few seconds, his mouth opening and closing with thought.

"Just... Needed to touch you," Josh whispered, "needed to feel you," Tyler shakes his head instantly.

"It's called permission Joshua!" Tyler crosses his arms over his chest and looks away.

"I'm sorry!" Josh snapped, feeling ashamed and guilty, "I just-I thought you would be the one person who wouldn't care! Who'd just let me-I don't know-touch! I just wanna touch somebody!" Josh is nearly yelling, his words making his voice choke.

"Just... Ask?" Tyler says, looking up with careful eyes.

Josh feels confused, "can I touch you?" He holds out his hand, Tyler placing his hand into Josh's and gently rubbing his palm.

"Not right now, I'm upset right now. Let's go to bed." Josh nods at this idea and let's Tyler drag them both to bed.

So the next day when Tyler and Josh finish the show and head to their dressing room, Josh keeps his voice quiet.

"Permission?" He asks quietly, Tyler glancing over at the shorter man who waits for approval. Tyler half smiles.

"Yes," Josh's hand instantly flies to Tyler's ass, cupping his backside gently and waiting until they were inside the dressing room. Tyler looks the door quietly, grabbing a water and drinking it slowly. Josh moves his hands to Tyler's groin once they sit down.

Tyler looks over at Josh who looks nervous for once.

"I gave you permission," Tyler reassures, knowing that Josh feels upset still for overstepping Tyler's boundaries.

"I," Josh starts, "I think I'd like to have my boundaries stepped on sometime," Josh admits.

Tyler raises an eyebrow, "that's why you stepped over mine? Because you wanted someone to take advantage of you?" Josh nodded carefully.

"Not... Like rape... Just..." Josh sighed, "I don't know, I just want to be..." Josh trailed off.

"Used?" Tyler asks carefully, seeing Josh nod instantly.

"I like the idea of using and being used... But in a trustworthy way I guess," Josh finds himself shrugging.

"I'll use you," Tyler sighs, "but you have to... Have safe words or something. I don't wanna hurt you," Josh nodded instantly, a smile overtaking his features.

"And," Tyler paused, "Josh, I," Tyler looked away, "I can't hurt you," Tyler said again, trying to convey his feelings.

Josh smiles, leaning forward and burying his head in the crook of Tyler's neck.

"I trust you more than anyone in the world. I've loved you always," Tyler sighed instantly.

"So we'll be together?" Tyler asks, making Josh nod.

"I want that. Do you?" Tyler nods quickly.

"More than anything."

"Safe word to stop is red. Yellow for slower," Josh asks, making Tyler nod.

"I want you to feel safe, even if I'm...forcing myself on you," Tyler tests those words, shaking his head instantly.

"Even if you're testing my boundaries," Josh tries, making Tyler nod.

"You're sure that's what you want?" Tyler asks. Josh nods.

Tyler isn't even sure when Josh's hand made its way into Tyler's pants, but when he feels a soft squeeze on his limp member, he inhales sharply.

"I want to start now," Josh asks, his fingers skillfully pulling Tyler's cock from its confines and rolling the skin between his fingers teasingly.

Tyler sighs blissfully, nodding as Josh slides off the couch and kneels on the ground between Tyler's legs. Josh lays his head on Tyler's thigh, gently flipping Tyler's limp member from side to side until it twitches to life. When Josh kitten licks the tip, Tyler groans reaching down to take hold of Josh's hair with one hand and his cock with the other.

Tyler rubs his cock head over Josh's lips hotly, spreading precum and saliva over Josh's shiny lips. Josh whines desperately as Tyler slaps his cock against Josh's mouth embarrassingly. 

"Lean back," Tyler demands, Josh instantly falling back on his thighs an watching Tyler stand above him, "open," he says firmly. Josh's mouth falls slack.

Tyler steps forward, looking into Josh eyes as his cock sways between their eye contact proudly. Josh whimpers, Tyler slapping his face with his cock to shut him up.

Josh only whines more.

Tyler grips Josh's jaw, "hopefully this'll shut you up," Tyler drags his scrotum across Josh's chin, slotting his ballsack into Josh's wet and waiting mouth. Josh gurgles, the unexpected of Tyler's privates being dipped into his mouth and forced to lick upon. Josh's tongue presses expertly, swirling around Tyler's balls and nipping carefully.

Tyler pulled away, placing his cockhead at Josh's mouth entrance, "you need to be shut up," Tyler confirms again, making Josh nod obediently.

Tyler cock an eyebrow, thrusting his cock straight down into Josh's throat. Josh gags instantly, his stomach convulsing as saliva and drool surrounds Tyler's cock. Tyler slaps Josh's cheek and demands for eye contact.

"Look at me," Tears flow from Josh's eyes, "two taps to stop," Josh hums, but it gurgles mainly as he struggles to breath around Tyler's thick cock stretching his esophagus.

Tyler pulls out, strings of mucus and saliva stringing away before Tyler thrusts back in, Josh groaning and moaning as Tyler rams into his throat aggressively. Tyler keeps up his pace, rubbing at the bulge in Josh's throat as he hold his cock down his throat proudly.

"So good for me you little slut," Tyler sighs, holding Josh's head firmly by his hair and thrusting down his throat harshly. When Josh starts to groan, Tyler knows he's almost had enough.

"What? You want me to stop?" Tyler asks, "you gonna be a little pussy and not finish daddy off? You gonna back down you unsuccessful slut? You gonna stop right when we haven't even started?" Josh groans again, Tyler noticing his red features.

"C'mon slutty boy, you can take it," Tyler encourages, feeling Josh's teeth scrape along the bottom of his hard aching cock.

"No biting you cocksucker," Tyler slaps his cheeks lightly, making Josh sigh.

Tyler pulls away to let Josh catch his breath before leaning down and capturing his lips in the first of many to come.

"Be good for daddy and take his load down your cocksucking throat, Mmkay baby boy?" Josh nods obediently, letting Tyler ram his cock to the hilt, Josh's throat bulging as Tyler looks down. Josh's eyes are closed but soon open as tears run down his face. His eyelashes stick together sexily as Tyler cums instantly from the sight. Josh chokes, gurgling and sputtering around Tyler's cum. Josh taps Tyler's leg twice letting Tyler pull away while Josh struggles to swallow the rest. Tyler holds Josh's face up, jerking his cock to pump the rest of his cum onto Josh's lips.

Josh sighs, his own cock resting proudly against his stomach as he humps the air desperately for friction-his shorts resting just below his aching cock. Tyler pulls Josh up to push him into the couch.

Josh whimpers as Tyler pinches at his cock head aggressively, before gently caressing his member and watching as Josh lay writhing in pleasure.

Tyler shuffles his position, pulling Josh's shorts so that Josh is completely naked with his legs spread wide and loose, ready for Tyler's man handling to his own desires. Tyler leans down and looks up to see Josh watching him with hazy eyes. Josh looks drugged with how desperate he is which causes Tyler to pause, slapping Josh's thigh and reaching up to look Josh in the eye.

"I'm not gonna do this unless you're completely here," Tyler says waiting until Josh registers his words and gulps, rubbing at his face to ground himself and help him remember where he is and who he's with before nodding. Tyler kisses Josh softly before continuing on with his actions. He watches Josh carefully to make sure he's completely with him and in the right mindset.

"Can I, I don't know," Josh suddenly sits up, Tyler backing up to listen with calm ears. Josh hesitates which makes Tyler gulp in anticipation of what he already knows Josh wants to do.

"I gave you permission," Tyler finds himself whispering, his head slipping into a smaller state of mind as Josh finds himself switching roles almost instantly. Tyler nearly sighs as Josh pulls Tyler onto the couch and aggressively strips Tyler of all his clothing. Tyler's limp cock lay tender against his thigh.

Josh stands over Tyler watching as Tyler's breathing grows shaky with anxiety and anticipation. Josh gulps.

"Red and yellow," Josh reminds Tyler, making him look his best friend directly in the eye. Relief spreads over Tyler to see that Josh is respecting any decision that he makes. He smiles softly and nods.

"J-Josh-" Tyler finds himself holding his hand out, Josh instantly lacing their fingers, "I love you so much," Josh's face breaks out into a smile.

"I love you just as much," Josh grins, leaning down to wrap his arms around Tyler's shoulders and sit next to him. Tyler breathes softly, wondering to himself how they switched roles of dominance and submission so quickly. Tyler sighs against Josh's neck as he feels Josh's aching hard on graze his own thigh lightly.

Josh ignores the throbbing in his lower regions as Tyler clinched to his broad shoulders for a minute before he hears him whimper impatiently. Josh feels his cock twitch at the sound, his hips rutting forward against Tyler's leg. Josh growls lowly, pulling back to grip at Tyler's hips.

Josh flips the pliant boy beneath him aggressively, Tyler whining as Josh presses his upper back down, his face falling sideways into the cushion and looking over his shoulder as Josh grabs each of Tyler's fleshy ass cheeks in his palms.

Josh groans as he spreads Tyler's cheeks and slots his cock between them. A perfect fit, Josh thinks as he presses Tyler's asscheeks together to encase his cock. Josh ruts impatiently, watching his cock head peak from the top of his makeshift fuckhole in between Tyler's ass cheeks.

Tyler is a whimpering mess beneath him, crying out as he feels Josh's cock head press against his tight hole every few hits.

Josh slaps Tyler's ass with a loud clap, the echo startling Tyler as he jumps. Josh reaches down, cupping Tyler's limp member protectively and squishing the skin experimentally. Tyler whimpers, Josh's hands skillfully rubbing along his base to stimulate his blood flow again.

Tyler cries out in protest as Josh flips his body over once more and rubs his red aching cock against Tyler's slowly hardening member. Tyler is a whimpering mess as Josh finds himself burying his face into Tyler's neck, biting and licking along the skin as his hips hump downwards into Tyler's groin.

Josh's cock bumps and grinds harshly into Tyler's, his hips rutting desperately as Tyler finds himself laying limply to give Josh his desires to use. Josh pushes up, locking eye contact with Tyler who's eyes are red and swollen. Josh's hands find Tyler's hips as he ruts downwards aggressively-almost angrily.

Tyler's sobs out Josh's name, his cock spasming as he cums all over himself, for the second time that night. Josh groans at the sight, his balls tightening as his mouth drops open and he collapses on top of Tyler.

Josh is humping deliciously, milking both himself and Tyler of their seed and squishing their substances together so that they don't know whose is whose mess.

Josh finds himself with either arm on either side of Tyler's head as he pushes up to look down at Tyler who lay panting and exhausted. Tyler reaches up and grips the back of Josh's neck softly.

"I liked the doorway incident," Tyler admits, remembering when Josh humped him slightly and enjoying that action.

"What part? The groping or the grinding?" Josh sighs, not once making fun of the tired boy who simply was admitting his turn ons.

"Both. I liked the unexpectedness of it. Want you to touch me when I'm not expecting it," Tyler shrugs, making Josh smile and reach his hand down to get a nice grip on Tyler's now limp and sticky cock. Tyler jumps, grinning as Josh fondles his balls with a soft handle.

Tyler laughs, Josh enjoying the sound and sight as he sits up and pulls Tyler with him.

"We should shower-the crew probably wants to head back to the hotel," Josh mentions, making Tyler nod and follow Josh to the bathroom.


	2. Attention.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tyler just really wants to be with Josh and have his attention. So he finds a way to get it.

It's a fun night. They finished their last show of the tour and are all on the tour bus to head to their last hotel room before flying home.

The crew is all having a few drinks while some dumb music plays in the background. Everyone is gathered around and talking-having a jolly ol' good time is what Tyler would jokingly tell Josh. But Josh is currently not paying him any attention.

And Tyler wanted Josh's attention.

Tyler has been wanting Josh's attention the whole day! But Josh has been busy practicing, recording and then performing alongside Tyler himself. So Tyler decided he would try to gain Josh's attention. He wore a low side cut muscle tank and tight jeans that he knew drove Josh crazy.

And Tyler knew it would bother Josh even more since no one on the crew knew that they were a thing. Would it be unexpected? Yes and no.

Everyone always knew how close the two boys were-but it was also expected that them being romantically together was never an actual possibility. That would be sure to need explaining. And Tyler nor Josh wanted to explain.

But Tyler still wanted everyone to know that they were each taken, so he wore a revealing shirt in hopes that it would anger Josh.

And an angry Josh means a rough Josh.

And a rough Josh means a happy Tyler.

So as Tyler stood around with a full beer in hand just to match the standard appearance, he managed to always keep his hand on his exposed skin-whether that was a hand resting on his hip lazily or even scratching his stomach underneath his shirt. Tyler knew this would all drive Josh over the edge.

So when Josh's hands were on Tyler's waist, Tyler couldn't help but to be taken aback.

It happened so fast that Tyler could barely remember exactly how it occurred. He thought Josh could take it-the teasing, that is. But as Tyler jutted his hip out for the tenth time that night while his hand was for sure playing with his nipple under his shirt, Josh nearly growled, standing from the couch abruptly and marching over to Tyler to grab his hip and turn the boy towards himself.

Tyler sharply inhales as half the crew watched the boys with curious eyes. Josh's face was placed next to Tyler's ear, growling lowly as he listed his concerns.

"What the fuck do you think you're trying to do?" Josh spits, trying to keep his volume low as his hand rests on Tyler's lower back inside the side of his shirt. Tyler sighs, keeping his expression neutral as Josh starts to dig his nails into Tyler's hip.

"I don't know what you're talking abou-" Tyler starts but Josh is quick to grab Tyler by his shirt and drag him towards the back of the bus.

"Whoa! Boys!" Josh hears from one of their security guards who reaches for Tyler. Any other time, Josh would praise the man for protecting the person he loved the most on this tour. But right now? Josh pointed his finger at the man and pushed a now giggling Tyler to the back of the bus.

The guard watched as Tyler laughed, yet Josh grew angrier by the second.

"Shut your mouth," Josh growled at Tyler, winding his fingers into his shirt again and dragging the boy into the back room while the crew went crazy about the two boys who seemed angry with one another.

Josh locked the door behind him after he let go of Tyler who didn't care to adjust his shirt that revealed one of his nipples. Josh stared at Tyler who now looked scared. Josh gently stepped toward him and pulled the teasing boy into his arms comfortably as he stood leaning against the wall next to the door.

"What were you trying to do?" Josh demands, pulling Tyler's torso away, yet keeping their bodies touching as he brushed his hand through Tyler's hair while his other arm wraps around Tyler's waist, holding him in place. Tyler flushed bright red, looking down, but Josh catches his chin and pulls him level.

"This all needs to revolve around communication Tyler," Josh says, making Tyler nod instantly in agreement.

"I love you so much," Tyler states, making Josh smile but rock Tyler gently.

"I love you just as much baby boy-but we both know that wasn't what you have been wanting the whole night," Tyler sighs, looking down ashamedly.

"I just wanted to be with you today and we didn't get to be together at all," Tyler mumbles, his hands resting on Josh's stomach and picking at his shirt gently.

"So you decide to touch yourself in front of everyone?" Josh snickers, reaching up to pinch and twist at Tyler's revealed nipple. Tyler jumps slightly, trying to back away but Josh's hold on his waist only lets him lean back.

Tyler laughs loudly as Josh leans down to nip at Tyler's nipple. Then, Josh starts to suckle gently, mouthing slowly around the nub and pulling on it between his teeth. Tyler's breath gets caught in his throat, a tiny whine escaping.

"You never answered my question?" Josh smiles as he pulls away and glides his fingers over Tyler's nipple. Tyler laughs lightly.

"Just wanted your attention s'all," Tyler shrugged, making Josh sigh and tsk at the boy.

"Naughty," Josh grinned, gripping Tyler's waist and pushing his tank up and over the boys head. Tyler whimpers as Josh attaches his lips to his neck hotly, sucking and licking his way around patiently. They were taking their time with each other, just wanting to be together tonight and in each other's presence instead of a mindset.

Josh only pulled away when they both heard the door slam open. Each of their heads snapped over to see Mark and one of their security guards with keys in hand, startled as they took in the sight of shirtless Tyler with Josh's hands gripping his hips. The hickeys covering Tyler's neck and Josh's swollen lips were all the answers that were needed as the two other men stuttered out apologies and quickly fled the room-locking the door behind them.

Josh looked Tyler in the eye, both of them waiting for the other to say something.

"Well Fuck," Tyler giggles suddenly, lunging forward to attach his mouth to Josh's neck. Josh instantly moans, enjoying the attention and pressure of Tyler's teeth and lips against his skin. Tyler grows impatient with Josh's shirt and quickly pulls it off of the man.

"Slow down baby, we have forever," Josh sighs, wanting to hold Tyler. Tyler smiles, letting Josh wrap one hand around his lower back and the other upwards along his spine. Josh's hand rests splayed out between Tyler's shoulder blades. 

Tyler smiles as Josh lazily rubs their crotches together, his cock twitching at the action. Tyler leans forward to kiss Josh passionately. When they pull away, Josh can't help but to absentmindedly start to buck his hips up against Tyler's growing bulge-his own flaccid penis growing in interest.

Tyler sighs as he feels the pleasure start to build inside of his testicles. Josh leans down to bite at Tyler's jugular tentatively, the sigh leaving Tyler's lips giving him all the encouragement he needs to attack Tyler's throat with attention. Tyler's head lolls back Josh having perfect access to watch his Adam's apple bob with a big gulp of anticipation.

"You're so beautiful," Josh groans, humping against Tyler's bulge in a gentle pattern.

Tyler whimpers at the praise, "I love you Josh, God I love you," Tyler grips onto Josh's shoulder, pulling Josh closer so that Tyler can rest his head on his shoulder as Josh ruts their cocks together.

Josh pries Tyler out of his arms, only to quickly shed both of them from their clothing so they don't ruin them. They quickly position themselves back together, but they both look down to where Josh slots their cocks tightly up against one another, resting side by side between their bodies. Tyler sighs, his forehead falling forwards to watch as their red cocks brush against each other with each thrust. Josh has a firm hold on each of Tyler's cheeks to hoist him closer with each thrust-if that's even possible.

As Tyler feels himself start to give away, he desperately reaches up to grasp at Josh's neck-his forehead resting against his loves as his eyes squeeze shut and mouth drops open. Josh grunts before gasping, pressing their mouths against each other sloppily. Their lips drag sloppily and wet over each other yet they want nothing more than to feel each other as Tyler's whimpers and shudders get swallowed up by Josh's deep gasps.

As their cum spurts up between each other, Josh uses the wall as support while Tyler collapses against him in his arms.

"Baby boy, you're so needy," Josh sighs happily, pulling Tyler up by his armpits and rocking the still shuddering boy whose cock continues to leak painfully-his orgasms lasting longer than Josh's as the man rocks the smaller boy against himself to milk him of his pleasure.

"Joshua," Tyler finds himself sighing, watching Josh with wide, loving eyes as Josh reaches down to cup Tyler's deflating cock. Tyler smiles lazily, bucking into Josh's hand from oversensitivity before reaching down and caressing his already soft cock that's still lays covered in cum.

Josh closes his eyes and rests his head back against the wall. They can hear bickering from the front of the bus-surely gossiping about what Mark and the guard saw. Tyler shifts in Josh's arms but makes no interest in moving from Josh's arms as their cum sticks to both of their bodies-gluing them together.

Josh tightens his grip on Tyler's body when he hears a knock on the door.

"Go away!" Josh barks, Tyler burying his face into Josh's neck and pulling them both towards the large bed in the back. They hear the jingling of keys which makes Josh hurriedly throw a light blanket over their bodies. Tyler grasps Josh's hand quickly, his mind slipping into one needing of protection as he buries himself into Josh's strong arms. Josh hides both of their faces from the intruder and pulls the blanket high enough that their actions could possibly be construed as ones of simple comfort. Possibly.

Marks recognizable clearing of throat is heard which makes both of the boys look up-more comfortable than before.

"No ones dead!" Mark calls, giving the boys a look as if to tell them that he was covering for them. Josh sighs, resting his head back while Tyler huffs. Josh looks up at Tyler who looks annoyed, crossing his arms and turning away. Mark looks taken aback by the action before calling out again, "they're fucking if you all didn't know!" Josh's mouth drops open as Mark quickly flees and locks the door behind him again.

Tyler face breaks out into a grin, Josh turning to pull Tyler closer into his arms.

"You wanted everyone to know?" Josh asks, making Tyler shrug ad hide his face in the crook of Josh's neck.

"You're mine... Can't have anyone thinking otherwise," Josh laughs, grabbing Tyler's hips and pulling the boy fully on top of himself.

"God I love you," Josh smiles, Tyler pushing up to stare down at Josh with happy eyes.

"I'm really glad you're mine," he whispers, Josh's hands gliding over the smooth expanse of Tyler's chest.

"Me too," Josh agrees, relaxing blissfully as the bus turns and slows down to a stop. The engine cuts out and Tyler sighs, locking his lips passionately to Josh's before they both stand and wipe themselves of their mess. They throw their clothes on quickly and leave the back room of the bus to grab their luggage to bring to the hotel for the night.

The crew all looks at the boys with uncomfortable/shocked expressions as they act completely normal and like the best friends that everyone knows and loves. Except for when they walk through the hotel doors and Josh slings his arm around Tyler's shoulder, pulling him close. Tyler's arm draped around Josh's waist as they walk comfortably to the front desk with Mark.

"Mine," Tyler whispers carefully, "love you," they head to the elevator and instantly fall asleep once they enter their room and fall onto the bed-their arms around each other tightly and bags strewn around the room randomly.


	3. just as much.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mark talks to Tyler. Tyler and Josh grow closer. They fly home after tour has ended.

The next morning, Tyler woke up in Josh's arms to a knocking on the door. He groans, pulling himself from Josh's arms, not caring if he woke his best friend who was now stirring in his sleep. Tyler rolls out of bed and shuffles over to the hotel door, opening it right as Mark starts to knock again. Marks eyebrows shoot up in surprise, smiling when his hand doesn't hit the wood of the door.

"Hey g'mornin'!" Mark grins, shoving his hands in his pockets. Tyler smiles, rubbing his eyes and stepping out into the hall, "have you woken up Josh yet?" Mark gestures to the hotel door across the hall and Tyler raises his eyebrows.

"No uh, he's in my room sleeping," Tyler says shyly, rubbing the back of his neck. Tyler closes the door behind him and leans against the hallway wall.

"Ah," Mark grunts, opening and closing his mouth, "so you and Josh?" He says carefully, trying to not make a big deal out of things.

"Yeah," Tyler says quietly, "it just kind of happened," Mark nods, crossing his arms.

"Last night was weird," Mark says suddenly, making Tyler cock an eyebrow in interest.

"What about it?" He asks.

"Josh seemed, I don't know..." Mark gestured thoughtfully, "angry?" Mark tests the word before nodding.

"It's just, a thing," Tyler's cheeks flare up and Mark furrows his eyebrows.

"What do you mean? He looked like he was trying to hurt you? I've never seen him like that towards anyone..." Mark was confused, stepping closer to Tyler whose facial expression was a mix of embarrassment and humour.

"It's a thing Mark, do you really wanna know about how we get each other off?" Tyler snorts, trying to mask his embarrassment in a joke.

Mark raises his eyebrows in disbelief.

"How is that gonna get you off?" Mark says quietly, wondrous now.

"Mark," Tyler warns.

"What?! I'm curious now!" Mark complains.

Tyler sighs, "I was trying to get his attention. I wanted him mad," Tyler shrugs, "once the door closed we just messed around. He wasn't mad he just," Tyler gestured with his hands, frustrated with the confrontation.

Tyler stayed silent, his sentence unfinished for a minute, "he wasn't mad. He was just frustrated with my actions," Tyler murmured to himself, crossing his hands behind his back. Looking up, Tyler watched as Mark nodded.

"I didn't think that Josh was like, hurting you, it's just that I've never seen Josh mad before," Mark says, monotonous as he shrugs, "I mean, it's obvious you two were having a good time I just-I don't get it," Tyler laughed at this.

"I don't either," Tyler laughed, "I just know that it happened. And I want this," Mark nodded at this.

"I came here to ask about what you guys wanted to do publicly-but it doesn't matter. You guys can act and give out whatever information you see fit," Tyler sighed, nodding and thanking Mark for being so open minded before heading back inside the hotel room.

Tyler leans against the door, closing his eyes and sighing heavily. His weight is supported by the door as he opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. A shadow crosses his field of vision which makes him tilt his head back level to see Josh eye him carefully and wondrously.

Tyler's smile is what makes Josh grin back at him happily. Josh can't help the happiness Tyler gives him.

As Josh steps forward Tyler smiles when Josh places his hand over Tyler's limp cock through his jeans from yesterday. Instead of looking away and grabbing at Tyler experimentally like weeks prior, Josh looks Tyler right in the eyes and waits for Tyler to nod with a hazy look across his features.

Tyler sighs blissfully as Josh gropes his limp cock, letting it twitch in interest. Josh attaches his mouth to Tyler's neck, assaulting him in loving kisses that grow in desperation. Tyler whimpers as Josh grabs his wrists and drags him to the opposite wall-away from the door where someone could hear.

Tyler grins as Josh pins him against the wall, his hands next to his head as his breath gets knocked out of him. Josh pulls away, a happy smile spread over his face as he slots his knee in between Tyler's legs for him to rut against. Tyler's sighs are swallowed deliciously by Josh who nearly lets his eyes roll back as he feels Tyler reach down to grip his aching cock through his jeans.

Josh groans loudly, thrusting up into Tyler's hand that cups him protectively.

"Wanna feel you," Tyler murmurs, whimpering when Josh pulls away. Josh peels off his shirt, gesturing for Tyler to follow suit. Soon both the boys stand in their underwear and Josh slots them back together again, their upper thighs brushing their aching nether regions through their underwear.

As Josh humped forwards, his cock bumping into Tyler's, Josh nearly fell apart at Tyler's facial expression and the whine that tumbled from his lips.

"J-Josh! Fucking Christ!" Tyler yelps, his hands trying to grasp and touch Josh but being restricted by the mans own grip on his wrists. Tyler settles for thrusting his hips up again, his cock barely brushing Josh's but enough to make Tyler thrash in his grip wantonly.

"Please!" Tyler begs breathlessly, his eyes watering as Josh struggles to maintain his control.

Reaching down, which involves letting go of one of Tyler's wrists, Josh tugs on Tyler's underwear enough to let his cock spring up.

Tyler sighs audibly at the cool air that flows over his aching cock. Josh smirks, pulling his own underwear down to let his own cock free. Tyler whimpers as he watches Josh slot their cocks next to each other, rubbing experimentally.

"Please Josh," Tyler whimpers, his wrists pulling at his restraints of Josh's hands. Josh leans forward to press his lips lovingly to Tyler's, pulling Tyler's arms down and draping them over his shoulders.

"Hold on baby boy," Josh whispers, barely letting Tyler nod before thrusting their bodies together as tightly as possible. Their cocks tight up against one another as their bodies move desperately. Tyler cries out, gripping Josh's shoulder and tangling a hand in his hair for leverage.

"Kiss me," Tyler gasps, latching onto Josh's lips as the gasp, exhaling and inhaling each other desperately. Tyler whines, a whimper following as Josh grunts and reaches down to wrap one of Tyler's legs around his waist as the new found angle causes their balls to bump together harshly.

Tyler cries out, "Josh!" He claws at Josh's scalp as Josh fastens their pace, their bodies thrusting and humping erratically.

"I'm not g-gonna last-" Tyler manages to whimper clearly, Josh grunting as he grips and fondles Tyler's ass cheeks aggressively.

"Come for me baby boy, come for me," Josh pants, humping against the boy harshly when he feels Tyler's seed spurt between their bodies, squishing and coating both of their cocks wetly.

"Yes! Yes Josh!" Tyler chokes out, his knees buckling. Josh holds him up, humping against his softening cock and hip when he too finishes and spurts his cum all over himself and Tyler. Tyler holds onto Josh as the man cries out, whimpering as both of them fall to their knees.

Tyler reaches down to milk Josh of the last of his seed, pumping his cock tenderly. Josh sighs, nipping and lapping at Tyler's neck happily.

"You're the best baby boy," Tyler hears Josh sigh as they pull themselves to the shower.

"I know big boy," Tyler giggles, turning the water on for them to lazily wash themselves, "you are too," Josh leans his head on Tyler's shoulder.

"Love you so much," Josh whimpers, his hair sticking to his forehead as Tyler pulls him back to look him in the eyes.

"Love you just as much," Tyler laughs, hugging Josh's broad shoulders as he grins and hugs back just as tight. They quickly wash themselves of their mess and change into clean clothes, noting to do laundry before they fly home. 

Flying home.

"Do you wanna get a place together back home?" Tyler wonders casually on the plane ride home that night.

Josh looks over, smiling and nodding when he realizes Tyler is serious.

"Sounds like fun," he winks, before getting serious and burying his face into Tyler's neck, "I wanna spend all my time with you, you mean so much to me," Tyler grins, holding Josh tight.

"We will. We'll spend as much time as possible together. Love you so much."

"Love you just as much."


End file.
